


Boxes

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Boxing Day, Christmas Fluff, James POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: James gathers the empty boxes on Boxing Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is more than "things".

Robbie was still dead to the world. No wonder, it was, after all, only gone eight in the morning, and they had celebrated until well past three.

James knew that his lover would scold him for not sleeping when he could, but he was too wide awake. He had spent a good half hour just watching the rhythm of that broad chest rising and falling, relaxed, at peace and free from care.

It gave James comfort and hope, the two things that had seemingly eluded him his entire life. Finally, with all the stealth he could muster post holiday, he went to the loo and then attacked the sitting room chaos.

They had both given into childish enthusiasm yesterday, ripping ribbons, bows, paper and tossing things about like a confetti shower. 

Today as James began to bin the mess, his face broke into a smile. "Leave it to Robbie to temper even Christmas with pragmatism", James thought. At the memory of his one direct order from Sir, his smile became a grin.

"Oi boy, none of that then. Take care with those boxes, they can be repurposed." James had blinked at him with a sexy wink and snorted until he realized Robbie was serious.

"Beg pardon Sir, but are you suggesting we use the boxes from sex toys, lube and sequined thongs to package things for the station charity drive, or to mail things to your Lyn?"

James had been digging under the tree for another box, and his upturned bum received Robbie's answer in the form of a firm smack. "Hey, no fair when I'm defenseless here."

"You will never be defenseless, lad. You fought me off long enough didn't you?" Before James could answer, Robbie went on. "I don't mean to use the "questionable" boxes again, but the rest we ARE saving Sergeant."

His crisp salute and "Yes Sir" had led to the first of several marathon Christmas Day sex romps, and the matter was dropped.

In the dim morning light, which spoke of promised snow, James now sat on the floor and began to salvage the "acceptable" boxes.

The thin box which had held a designer silk tie for which Robbie had, without doubt, spent a ridiculous sum. James had insisted it be returned, until Robbie had pointed out, once it was creased, it could also be a blindfold, gag or restraint.

There was the square box in garish plaid of purple, pink, green and orange that Robbie had opened as if it were a bomb, only to find it held his favorite operas,(an aquired taste from his time with Morse), not on CD, but vinyl. The sound bringing back times gone by in a way that brought tears of all kinds to his kind eyes.

The blush inducing Joe Boxer box, with its blinding yellow smiley face, red tongue sticking out, Santa hat on head. Well, that wasn't going to a charity drive, but it most certainly wasn't being binned.  
They always needed more storage space under the bed, which is where that particular pair of boxers was likely to end up more often than not.

The next box was round, a fact that, frankly, stumped the Inspector until he removed the lid to find an antique circular frame. In it James had done a collage of pictures of Val, Lyn and her husband and the grandbaby, Robbie's son, parents, his brother, even a few candid shots of their police coworkers.  
And in the center, the photo of he two of them, arms wrapped around each other, a look of pure bliss on both their faces.

That had been followed by the small box, in which Robbie had found the papers for the cancellation of the rental agreement for James' flat; and change of address cards made out to Robbie's home. Also, a bare key ring with the note: "need door keys".

Lastly, James made his way over to the huge box that at one time must have contained a fair sized appliance. When he had begun to open it, he was surprised at how feather light it was.

Soon his surprise gave way to good natured frustration as he found the big box was a nesting doll of sorts. Box after box after box, each decreasing in size.

After getting to the last of a dozen boxes, he had quipped, "This had best not be some sort of bird in some sort of tree."

And it had not been. It WAS however, a simple gold band with a card attached which read, "An answer of one word is required. Be advised that only words of three letters beginning with y and ending with s are allowed."

The "Yes" that erupted from James' mouth was, Robbie said later, the shortest, most eloquent thing his canny lad had ever said.

***~***

 

So within his own thoughts, James hadn't even heard Robbie get up and brew a pot of tea. He stood for a moment just gazing fondly at the younger man before speaking up.

"Knew ye were still just a little kiddie at heart, like me bairns were. Loved playing with the boxes more than the toys."

James turned a lusty sneer in Robbie's direction. "No worries Sir. When it comes time for the "toys", I won't play with the boxes."

"What will ye be playin' with then lad?"

"My crotchety old Governor."

Robbie dove for James digging his blunt fingers into James' ribs. The younger man howled and gasped for breath until he made Robbie relent by snogging him senseless.

 

At last, they sat panting and laughing under the tree. James caressed Robbie's soft hair and sighed. "Give me a tic to finish saving these boxes and I'll cook you a proper full breakfast."

Robbie shook his head, "Think I might have been a bit anal last night insisting we keep the boxes."

James reached out his and ran his fingers over each box. "Robbie, love, these aren't empty boxes these are us. First memories of our first real Christmas together. Promises, hopes, dreams, wishes fulfilled. The LAST thing these boxes are is empty. They are in fact filled to overflowing. If these go in the bins, I go with them."

Robbie stood, knees popping, joints groaning and pulled James to his feet. Pulling him into a tight hug, Robbie breathed into the blonde's ear.

"I want you trashed young man, but in bed not in the bins."

"Think that can be arranged Sir."

Robbie huffed, "Sir?"

"Daddy?"

The older man's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "DADDY?!"

"Ah, Santa?", James jerked his head towards the window; and Robbie turned to see hedgehog sized snowflakes dropping from the sky.

"Well then, Ho Ho Ho it is Bonny Lad. Let's make some more precious things to go in those boxes shall we?"

 

***~***

Epilogue: Through the many years to come, Robbie and James moved several times, and always those special boxes went with them. Friends and family would tease and cajole the husbands trying to convince them to give up the bits of cardboard.

They would only smile, hold hands and remember the Boxing Day that brought them those boxes and a lifetime of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a restful Boxing Day.
> 
> May 2017 bring you peace, health, and love.


End file.
